Game of Words
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto 80/"ABC" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".
1. Gritos

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Todo lo reconocible pertenece a George R.R. Martin y a los productores de la serie, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:**_ _Este fic participa en el reto 80/"ABC" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

 _ **Personaje:** Jaime Lannister._

 _ **Número de palabras:** 372._

* * *

 ** _Gritos._**

 _Defiende al Rey, protege al inocente._

¿Y si el rey está loco? ¿Y si el rey te obliga a matar al inocente? Pero no a un hombre de alta cuna que lo ha contrariado, sino a toda una ciudad. A los hombres en sus casas, a las mujeres con sus hijos, a familias enteras. Miles de vidas, reducidas a cenizas por el deseo de un rey que alimenta su locura con fuego eterno.

Todavía puedes escuchar sus gritos, sus palabras que ansían sangre resuenan en tu cabeza. «¡Quemadlos a todos!». Un hombre reducido a tres palabras que repite constantemente, y ni tu espada en su cuello consigue callarlo. «¡Quemadlos a todos! ¡Quemadlos a todos!».

Solo con la muerte llega el silencio.

 _Obedece al rey, defiende al débil._

Lo sabes. En cuanto llegas al salón del Trono y la ves con una corona de oro en la cabeza, sabes lo que ha hecho. En realidad, ya lo sabías de antes, cuando contemplaste cómo el humo y las cenizas teñían de negro el cielo de la ciudad.

También sabes que, si Cersei se sienta en el Trono de Hierro, es porque ya no os queda ningún hijo que pueda ocuparlo. Te preguntas si, como con Joffrey, Cersei lloró y gritó cuando se enteró de que Tommen había muerto. O tal vez se le secó el alma cuando murió su primogénito y clamó una venganza que nunca obtuvo, y ya no le quedan palabras ni lágrimas para nadie más.

La ves sentarse sobre mil espadas con una sonrisa complacida adornando su bello rostro y no puedes evitar pensar que esa sonrisa se basa en centenares de muertes. Al menos ellos no gritaron, de eso estás seguro. El fuego valyrio es misericordioso en ese sentido: no te da tiempo a temer por tu vida, gritar o siquiera respirar. Te preguntas si alguien intentó ayudarlos. También si tú lo hubieras hecho de haber podido, aunque ya conoces la respuesta.

Cuando vuestras miradas se encuentran, sabes que la seguirás adonde quiera que vayan sus pasos, porque naciste para estar con ella. Para complacer sus deseos.

Lo único que te queda es rezar para no tener que verte obligado a volver a silenciar los gritos de otro monarca desquiciado.


	2. Familia

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Todo lo reconocible pertenece a George R.R. Martin y a los productores de la serie, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:**_ _Este fic participa en el reto 80/"ABC" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

 _ **Personaje:** Eddard Stark._

 _ **Número de palabras:** 324._

* * *

 ** _Familia._**

 _Proteged a mi familia._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Ned Stark antes de que aquella espada terminara con su vida.

Pensó en Brandon, su hermano. Él era el fuerte, el decidido, el apuesto. El fuego corría por sus venas. Todo lo hacía con pasión: hablar, luchar, hasta morir. Si él no hubiera muerto, se habría casado con Catelyn y hubiera sido señor de Invernalia. Pero la guerra se lo llevó muy pronto.

También se llevó la guerra a su hermana Lyanna. Ella era como Brandon: decidida, valiente. Ned siempre supo que su hermana nunca dejaría que nadie que no fuera ella misma forjara su destino, aunque ese destino la arrastrara a la muerte. Recordó la promesa que le hizo, y lamentó no poder cumplirla.

Rezó porque Benjen cuidara de Jon y lo protegiera de las amenazas que había más allá del Muro. Si en alguien confiaba para esa misión, era en su hermano pequeño.

Su siguiente pensamiento fue para su Catelyn, que ahora tendría que cuidar sola de sus hijos. Pero la conocía, y podía morir en paz sabiendo que su esposa era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido, y sabría seguir adelante.

Y sus hijos… Sentía en el alma que Robb tuviera que convertirse en el cabeza de familia. Como él mismo, su hijo se enfrentaba a un cargo que no debía estar ocupando todavía. Pensó en Sansa y Arya, y rogó a los dioses que las guiaran por el buen camino. Y las arrancaran de las garras de los leones antes de que las devoraran. Lamentó no poder darle un último beso a su pobre Bran. Y esperaba que Rickon, con la edad, comprendiera lo que había hecho y lo perdonara por marcharse tan pronto.

Su último pensamiento fue para Jon. El niño al que había criado como a un hijo viviría sin relatarle su verdadero destino. Pidió perdón a Lyanna por última vez por no poder hablarle a Jon de ella.

Sí, sus últimos pensamientos fueron para la familia a la que dejaba atrás. Que los dioses los guardaran de todo mal, ya que él ya no podría hacerlo.


	3. Sufrimiento

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Todo lo reconocible pertenece a George R.R. Martin y a los productores de la serie, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:**_ _Este fic participa en el reto 80/"ABC" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

 _ **Personaje:** Sandor Clegane._

 _ **Número de palabras:** 372._

* * *

 _ **Sufrimiento.**_

A veces pensaba en ella.

Recordaba la primera vez que la vio, de pie al lado de sus hermanos. Entonces no era más que una niña inocente. En cierto modo, todavía seguía siendo una niña, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que le arrancaran la inocencia del alma.

Cuando cerraba los ojos, la veía arrodillada ante Joffrey, suplicando por la vida de su padre. Como si con una sonrisa bonita y un poco de humillación pudiera arreglar el mundo.

El primer golpe que le dio la vida llegó al mismo tiempo que sesgaban la vida de su padre. Ned Stark, siempre tan recto, siempre velando por su familia, había terminado con su cabeza clavada en una pica. Su hija se había deshecho el rostro llorando, pero no había derramado una lágrima en presencia de Joffrey. El pequeño bastardo no se merecía ni una de sus lágrimas. Por mucho que le costara, Sandor había admirado su determinación cuando quiso acabar con su vida empujándolo al vacío, aunque ella también muriera. Una decisión estúpida, pero valiente.

Pero Sandor no podía dejar que una cara tan bonita quedara destrozada contra el suelo. Sin contar que el bastardo del rey podría haber sobrevivido. No, demasiados inconvenientes.

El pajarito había aguantado golpes, humillaciones y burlas. Y Sandor siempre cerca, siempre velando, aunque ella no lo supiera. La sangre le hirvió cuando vio a aquella escoria intentando violarla. Si él no osaba tocarla, esos puercos no pondrían un sucio dedo en ella.

La había contemplado quebrarse y desmoronarse pedazo a pedazo. Hasta se había ofrecido a llevarla con él cuando se había hartado de toda aquella pantomima de mierda. Por un momento había mantenido la esperanza de que aceptaría. Al fin y al cabo, y para su propia sorpresa, no pensaba pedirle nada a cambio por su protección.

Él podría mantener a los monstruos a raya, si era capaz de pasar por alto al propio Sandor. Podría ahorrarle tantas lágrimas y dolor... pero su pajarito era terca.

No había querido ir con él, y no había nada más que Sandor pudiera hacer. Si creyera en los dioses, les hubiera rezado porque la protegieran de todo lo que estaba por venir.

Lástima que esos bastardos fueran unos malditos sádicos. No había más que ver su cara quemada y el saldo de muertos que llevaba a las espaldas.


End file.
